Forever and Always
by Team Fangtasia
Summary: Pam and Eric share an intimate moment when held hostage by the fellowship of the sun.


_A Paric one-shot, please enjoy!_

* * *

Forever and Always

"Do you ever just lay awake in the morning and think about all the mistakes you've made in your lifetime?" I asked feeling the exhaustion consume my body with each passing moment, the bleeds had already begun and it was frustrating not being able to wipe the blood that dripped from my nose and ears due to the silver handcuffs that held my arms behind my back, burning welts into my wrists.

"I regret many decisions I've made over the centuries, I am no saint and won't claim to be" Eric replied in the darkness that filled the silver container we had been taken hostage in by the human cult known as the fellowship of the sun, I didn't exactly know how long we had been here but if I were to guess I would have said four days.

We were chained back to back to a steel pillar, both of us bound with silver, unable to move or feed.

"Why did you ask me this?" he spoke again after a few minutes, the calmness of his tone comforting me through this agony making me smile.

"Just making conversation" I shrugged hissing as the silver scraped along my scarred wrists

"Are you okay?"

"I want to rip those Jesus praising fuckers into pieces and spit their blood in their faces but other than that I'm fine" I grumbled leaning my head back against the pillar and looking around the container which had barely anything in it apart from a couple of chairs, a table and broken glass by the door. It had become painful just sitting on the cold floor, my legs were restless and my spine aching.

I heard a small chuckle from my maker before he sighed heavily, the clunking of his handcuffs filled the room as he adjusted his large frame to the limited space of this container.

"What mistakes have you made in your life that makes you stay awake?" he asked returning back to my earlier question

Biting the inside of my cheek I thought about the century I had spent on this earth, a hundred years and it had only felt like ten. Life sped past so quickly that I often forgot to enjoy it. My life as a vampire had been my new beginning, when I was a human it had been a nightmare and although Eric knew of some of the horrific abuse I had been subjected to he had no idea that it still haunted me.

"When I was a teenager I learned quickly to become unattached and unemotional about every aspect of my life, my parents had disowned me and men betrayed me in unthinkable ways which of course you know..." I begun seeing the memories flash through my eyes once again "I became selfish and cared about no one else but myself, I took vulnerable girls under my wing only to sell them off for sex... I watched the innocence die from their faces as they became drug addicted and diseased, I watched them die and still couldn't have cared. It was all about me, as long as I got the dollars I needed to survive I just looked the other way. And then you came along one day and still so focused on myself I forced you into a decision you didn't want to make..." I felt my voice disappear as the tears filled my eyes.

"Turning you was no mistake" Eric growled "I turned you because I wanted to, do not ever think that you are within the list of mistakes I have made over the years because you are not!" he scolded me.

Sniffling the blood that was dripping from my nose I heard the clinking of his handcuffs once again and then the warmth of his fingers reaching backwards to grasp the tips of mine, the sizzling of his burning skin made me wince but he made no noise. He just held my fingers stroking them gently

"Why didn't you turn me when I asked you to then?" I frowned

"Because you knew nothing of the responsibilities that we both would endure, I saw vampires turn desperate humans in the past before you were born and they couldn't handle the transition. I thought you weren't strong enough to handle an immortal life but I was wrong, when you sliced your wrists and looked me in the eye as you bled out I realised that you were mine." He admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt it, I saw it in your eyes... it's a rare occurrence when a vampire feels the connection of a bond with their child before they have even exchanged blood but with you I did. I felt the pain and I saw the fire in your eyes, it clicked in my brain that you were the one. You were my child and when I turned you on the floor of that brothel it was the most thrilling experience of my thousand years of roaming this earth. You were my beginning, not a fucking mistake. I love you Pamela and you better fucking deal with it" his voice was filled with emotion and even with the small chuckle at the end of his beautiful speech I felt my heart burn with love.

"I love you too you, more than you'll ever know" I smiled gently forcing my hand back into his as the silver sliced up my forearm, his calloused fist encircled my whole hand as his thumb stroked my skin gently.

"Godric's coming for us" he suddenly laughed "I can feel him, he's close... don't close your eyes just yet Pam, we'll be out of here in a few moments and then I'll be able to feed you." He said firmly aware that I was struggling

"Killing, fucking and laughing..." I chuckled, the famous quote he had used many years ago to describe our relationship

Squeezing my hand gently there was a silence before he added

"Forever and always my sweet princess."


End file.
